


Strength of a Woman

by ismellitblue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 3 Years, 3 year gap, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Frieza is evil, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), VegeBul - Relationship - Freeform, from Frieza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Five times Vegeta used the word woman to mean different things.





	Strength of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Ball

1.

The female is unbelievably loud.Her ridiculous blue curls fly everywhere as she yells, and were his ears not threatening to bleed, Vegeta would actually be curious as to how she’s able to reach such high volumes.

“ _Woman_!Enough, before I blast you off the face this mudball,”His yell ends in a growl and he sees her flinch before gathering herself and glaring at him…foolish.

“My name is _Bulma_ , you best remember that, and you better show up at dinner tonight instead of ordering  my Mom to bring you food, or else…”She leaves it at that, her nose in the air as she struts away, and Vegeta’s fists clench so tightly his gloves tear.

Insufferable wench, expecting the Prince of Saiyans to lower himself to eating with weaklings…tch.

That night when he shows up for dinner it’s not because of her.He’s simply taken a break from training, he keeps joining her and her oddball parents for meals after that.And it still has nothing to do with her, or the way her eyes light up with approval whenever he arrives,.It’s just that he’s realized Earth food tastes better when eaten warm, the harpy has nothing to do with it.

 

2.

Throughout his miserable life,Vegeta’s been injured countless times,so he’s not all that shocked when he comes to with every cell in his body on fire.

He’s not in a tank,so that must mean he’s out in the open…vulnerable.The thought spurs him on and he tries to move, but everything hurts so much he almost passes out again,when he tries to lift his legs.Abandoning that plan, he focuses on his hands,if he can move them,he can crawl.

All he manages is to twitch his fingers, and he’s shocked when they touch something warm.He forces his eyes to open, and the first thing he sees is blue.

_Woman?_

Head pillowed in her hands,she sleeps peacefully by Vegeta’s side, and the sight of her chases away the cobwebs in Vegeta’s mind.

Frieza is dead.He’s free now…safe.

He watches as she moves in her sleep, her small soft hand slipping into his calloused one.With the last of his strength he moves to disentangle from her, but somehow he ends up holding her hand tighter.

He passes out before he can correct the situation.

3.

Vegeta hears the sound as he’s coming back from training.At first he ignores it,thinking its one of the animals the crazy blonde won’t let him hunt.But then he senses her weak ki.

He finds her in the garden, her shoulders shaking as she throws things into a small fire.

Vegeta’s never seen her cry before- _it’s unnatural_.

She’s not the type that cries, she’s a whipcracker, the type who stares death in the face and laughs while spewing vitriol.Seeing this side of her unsettles Vegeta, and as he creeps closer he can see she’s burning pictures of the weakling- _good riddance_.

“Woman,”She jumps at the sound of his voice,turning sharply , her puffy eyes narrowing at the sight of him-good-at least she’s still in there.

“What do you want Vegeta _, I’m busy_ ,”At her question he realizes he has no idea what he’s doing  there,or why he spoke up in the first place.

“Quit your sniffling, it’s distracting,”He pumps as much venom into the statement as he can,crossing his arms over his chest,and he watches the corner of her lips  pull down.

“Why are you wasting your tears on a weakling,”Her eyes widen and before Vegeta can stop himself he starts rambling.

“Of all the women on this backwater planet, you are the most infuriating, and your food tastes like ash, but your intelligence is commendable, and you’re not an eyesore, if that buffoon can’t see that, then he’s not worth your tears,”

Once again her eyes go all watery, but this time there’s a big smile on her face.

“Aww,Vegeta…”She lunges at him, her arms raised, and realizing he’s about to be tackled into one of those horrid Earthen hugs, Vegeta instantly backs off, moving at super speed.She hits the ground with a dull thwack.

Her outraged screams follow Vegeta all the way up to his room, and he finds himself smiling at some of her more inventive curses.

4.

Her legs come around his waist,and her nails rake at his back.Vaguely,he’s aware of he constant stream of expletives as she urges him to go harder, faster.But almost all his attention is on _her_.She feels like silk,but her core is molten lava.

Her hands move from his back to his head, squashing him against her chest and his eyes land on a bead of sweat moving between her breasts.He licks it off and she shudders, her head thrown back,throat exposed.She doesn’t even flinch when he kisses his way up.He bites lightly at her neck and instead of being terrified she moans in pleasure-no one has ever trusted him that much- _it’s intoxicating_.

When release overwhelms her, her walls tighten around him, pulling him over the edge.

“ _Woman_ …”The word is barely a whisper, wrenched out of him as he stares at her in awe.Wide blue eyes look up at him, and she bites her bottom lip, her lips curve upwards, dimpling her cheeks.

It’s a smile Vegeta’s never seen from her before, and it makes something in his chest flutter.

_Beautiful._

5.

The Prince of Saiyans fears no one and nothing.This is a fact as true as the red sun of Vegetasei.

Which is why Vegeta can’t put a name to the emotion that has him plastered against the metal walls of the gravity chamber, heart beating eratically.Two pairs of wide blue eyes are looking at him, and Vegeta is having a hard time fighting the urge to tip toe away from them.

“Hold him,”The baby in her outstretched arms lets out a soft coo.Further bringing home exactly why, touching him is a bad idea.Vegeta’s hands have razed through planets,slaughtered innocents.What if he crushes the boy?

“No, I-”Before he can finish, the baby is plopped into his arms and Vegeta very nearly drops him.There’s noise of protest from the boy as Vegeta catches him, bringing him up to eye level.

He’s met with Bulma’s eyes, but the expression on the little face is purely his.He’d recognize that glare anywhere,chubby cheeks or not.Now that he’s actually looking at the boy, he can see himself, and also her.

It shouldn’t be possible, he doesn’t deserve such things, but somehow she’s given him not only a piece of the world he lost, but a piece of herself as well.A stray tear escapes, and he turns to the woman, the baby now held close.

This is them, the sum of their parts, combining to make the improbable.

Her _smile_ is back, the one that makes dimples appear on her face, and she moves forward cradling both of them.It’s something Vegeta would normally never allow, but after the whole debacle with the androids, he can’t bring himself to move away.

He could promise her he’d be a better man, a better father, but he doesn’t know how to say any of that,so he brings his free hand around her waist, pulling her closer and dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

For him there is only one word that encompasses all that he’s feeling, so he takes a deep breath and lets it out.

“ _Woman_ ,”She pulls back at that, looking up at him, and she kisses his cheek before snuggling up to him once again and bringing a hand up to cradle the baby.

“ _Man_ ,”

**Author's Note:**

> Bulma and Vegeta are the stuff of legends.To me , their pairing is everything.Comment,kudo tell me what you think.


End file.
